Everything and the Moon
by the.goal.is.greatness
Summary: A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy. [Harry x Luna] [past Harry x Ginny, Rolf x Luna]


**Title:** Everything and the Moon  
**Genre:** Romance / Friendship  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing:** Harry x Luna, past Harry x Ginny, past Rolf x Luna  
**Spoilers:** Luna's cannon life after Hogwarts  
**Summary:** A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy.  
**Word Count:** 1,924  
**Warnings:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Summary is a quote by George Jean Nathan.

**A/N:** I'm clearly taking so many liberties with this, but I adore Luna so much. And really Harry and Luna are my Harry Potter OTP so this is what I'm doing.

* * *

Ginny is amazing. Everything that Harry imagined. She is beautiful and funny and witty. Their friends are all the same, their interests. They teach their children to play Quidditch together, they go to Gryffindor House reunions together. Family gatherings are natural and easy, because her brother is his best friend.

It is so easy.

And yet…

Sometimes Harry wonders if this _is_ it. Should love be so easy? The situation surrounding their courtship were not easy, no, but that was the way the world was then. Was the adrenaline and the terror and the _rush_ he felt – was that all from Voldemort, from fearing for his life, and the life of his friends, at every second? The love he has for Ginny, he falls into with the same easy abandon that he feel into his friendships with Ron and Hermoine. Naturally. They fit together. Hermoine has another girl to talk to. Instead of sides of a coin, they are wheels on a car. You need four to make it go, with Ginny they would be incomplete.

But was that love? Harry doesn't know. He never had anyone to talk to growing up about his feelings. He knows one day his own children, still so small now, will ask him how will they know if they're in love. And what will he tell them? That he had never had a school ground crush on someone because, in the Muggle schools, he was always being chased and bullied? Or that his crush on Cho had been more about the fact that _everyone_ had a crush on Cho and that just sort of liked her because he thought he was supposed to? Or that he loved his best friend's sister because… because she was pretty and her eyes lit up when she looked at him?

_Hero-worship_, something whispered in the back of his mind, but he shook it off. He remembered, of course he did, that Ginny had been in love with him since she was ten. They never spoke about it, but sometimes he wondered if that's still what it was for her. She married her famous crush. Was that a different sort of love than what Ron and Hermoine had? He didn't know.

He did know that somedays his life seemed… boring. Not because there was nothing in it, but because he thought love should be more. The pictures of his parents – they _glow_ with love, are suffused with it. With he and Ginny, it feels more like roommates who desire one another than anything else.

But one day he bumps into Luna in Diagon Alley and when her eyes fall on him, they light up like 100 watt lightbulbs and Harry feels his heart skip a beat. Luna had always looked at him like that – not because he was famous, but because he was her friend, important to her. She liked him wholly and specifically for himself, for no other reason.

I mean, Ron, Hermoine, all the Weasleys, they all liked him for himself. But it was different, in a way. They didn't treat him any differently than they treated most people they knew. Luna was a loner, people treated _her_ differently, so she stayed away from them. But she _liked_ Harry. She joined Dumbledore's Army, she went to Slughorn's party with him, fought with him, for him. She treated _him_ differently. Not like he was famous, but like he was special.

* * *

Slowly, almost without realizing it, they bumped into each other more and more. Passing conversation turned into coffee, turned into lunch, turned into dinner. Luna had the most outrageous insight on people and didn't mind what Harry said about them.

"That man looks like he's been run over by a hippogriff," he said, pointing out a man sitting at a park bench near them, who did, indeed, look the worse for wear.

A comment like that to Ginny would have had her hissing at him to keep his voice down. She wouldn't say it, but he knew it was because she thought the Chosen One should act different. Luna though… Luna glanced up from her ice cream cone, regarded the man thoughtfully for a moment, nodded decisively, and said, "Nargles, to be sure."

He laughed, drawing the attention of several passerby's. When they realized who it was, they began to whisper excitedly to one another. _That's Harry Potter. That's the Boy Who Lived._

Luna paid them no mind, so neither did Harry. Ginny drew her own level of attention as a famous Quidditch star, without being Harry Potter's wife, so she was used to the stares, that requests for photos and autographs. She would encourage him to go speak to them. But Luna didn't. As the ex-wife of Rolf Scamander she was known to the wizarding community. But when they separated (she told Harry – and others – obstinately that Rolf was so full of Wrackspurts that sometimes she felt like she couldn't breathe) a lot of that had died down. Paired with the fact that people like Rita Skeeter couldn't ever make heads or tails of her answers to their questions and the press just stayed away. She was like a buffer.

He smiled at the thought.

"You look nice when you do that." Harry blinked and noticed that Luna was staring at him. He'd been smiling while he looked at her, and blushed to the roots of his hair. She smiled at him.

And, heedless of the stares, of the people, he couldn't help himself. "You look nice when you smile, too."

* * *

Ginny went on tour with her team for three months after that, leaving Harry with the kids. Rolf was away in Scandinavia looking for an extinct species of ice dragon, so Luna had the twins. It was only natural that they should plan play dates. Ron and Hermoine joined them sometimes, but they had lives. Harry worked strictly on commission now, since he didn't really need to work at all. Luna wrote articles for the Quibbler, but she didn't need to go in to the office to do that.

So they spent many days at one or another of their homes, children laughing and playing, while she wrote and Harry shuffled through sheets of paper.

Maybe it was because she _wasn't_ his wife that it was so relaxing. With Ginny there was always, "Did you pick up milk?" "Who's bringing Albus to my brother's, you or me?" "We're almost out of Floo Powder." "The front step is starting to creak, did you notice? We should fix that." Honey-do Lists.

When she returned from her tour she with bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, vibrant and energetic with the love of what she did. Harry smiled to see it, but a little sadly. She loved Harry, and her children, but nothing made her as excited as the thrill of the game. She was in her element there – in front of the cameras and the fans. A place Harry had always felt out-of-place.

"What have you all been up to while I've been gone?" She kissed each other the children on the cheek.

"We played with Lorcan and Lysander every day, mama!"

She glanced up from her daughter with a raised eyebrow. "Every day, huh?"

"_Almost_ every day," he corrected. They watched the trio run off to play and sat in compatible silence for a few moments.

"We have a new Keeper on the team," Ginny said suddenly. When he looked up, waiting for me, she continued. "Thomas Rains. He's… he's really good."

He waited for one breath, two, but she never looked at him. "And…?"

"And…" She sighed, slumping into her chair. "And he _loves_ Quidditch and he's so funny on camera and – and – " She floundered, searching for words.

"And you like him."

When Harry supplied the words, she deflated. "Yeah… I do…" She seemed as if she were waiting for a reprimand.

"It's okay, Ginny." She glanced up at him and he smiled ruefully. "I think I like Luna, too."

At the absolute hilarity of the situation, a husband and wife sitting in their kitchen, suddenly both realizing they have crushes on other people, they both burst into laughter.

* * *

It was an amicable parting – they had both been so young when they got together. Harry was Ginny's first crush, no one ever assumes that will be the person you end with for the rest of your life. There would be a lot more girls married to Viktor Krum then. Half the girls at Hogwarts in his Third Year would have wed Remus Lupin. That's not usually how things worked out.

And they both had Ron and Hermoine offering simultaneously voices of despair and reason.

"But Hermoine what if they stop speaking?! I can't choose between my sister and my best mate!"

"Oh Ronald, do grow up, we're all adults here. They're being very mature about this."

The papers had a field day, of course, but Harry stopped reading those years ago, so never noticed. He never really thought about the fact that Luna probably only read the Quibbler so it was with a jolt of surprise that he realized she never knew he was single.

"Don't you have to meet Ginny soon? It's New Year's Ever, after all."

"I – what?" They were in small pavilion in a park, drinking hot chocolate and watching the crowds of people under the fairy lights.

She gestured at the atmosphere. "I just thought you might want to be getting home, so you can spend the New Year together."

"But – " He's flabbergasted. "I'm spending it with you," he points out dumbly.

She blinks. "Is Ginny busy?"

"I mean, I think she's spending it with Thomas." At her blank look, he clarifies. "Her boyfriend?"

Those marble blue eyes widen. "Ginny has a boyfriend? Oh that's terrible, Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"What?"

She's upset now, he can tell. "I didn't even know there was trouble with your marriage – usually there's some sign." Her eyes flit around his head in a way that Harry is familiar with. She's trying to read his aura. But whatever she finds there upsets her further. "Oh I'm such a bad friend!"

"Luna – wait. Stop." She's rambling over him, not listening. "We're divorced!" She stops mid-word and stares at him, openmouthed. "We've… we've been divorced for _months_." He gives a sheepish chuckle. "I guess I thought you would know."

She blinks several times, the wheels in her head turning. "But… but why are you _here_ then?"

He flashes her a lopsided smile. "I wanted to spend the New Year with you." Before she can say anything, he leans in, to press a chaste brush of lips against hers. "I think I might want to spend a lot of New Year's with you, Luna."

He can feel her smiling against his lips, tremulous and happy. "I think I might like that."


End file.
